Lucky
by Phantom Silhouette
Summary: One-shot. Songfic to "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. Read if you enjoy the song. NaruSasu. T for language.


**A/N: **So, I'm back. Admittedly, you guys probably want an update to _Six Months, _but I just got the Jason Mraz CD and have been feeling the urge to write a songfic. So here is a songfic for the song _Lucky_, featuring my home boys Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warnings: **Mild language, probably a boyxboy kiss, perhaps a dirty minded Sasuke, but nothing too graphic. Unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer:** Own Naruto, I do not. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Lucky_.

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. **_

A pair of onyx eyes gazed skyward, the person to whom they belonged attempting to steel themselves for what was coming next.

_**Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean, under the open sky.**_

The onyx eyes snapped downward at the sudden startled gasp that came from in front of him.

"Sasuke?" was the choked sound that came soon after. Sasuke felt a slight surge, and suddenly found himself surrouded by ANBU. The small almost smile that had decorated his face at seeing his pink-haired teammate fell, and his eyes became hard. It was just as well. He had no idea why he had been smiling in the first place.

Sakura, too, seemed to realize that this situation was not ideal for a reunion. Her gaze also hardened, though covered by a rabbit mask, before she ordered, "Take him to Hokage-sama."

_**Oh my, baby I'm trying.**_

One of the ANBU grabbed his arm, perhaps a little too roughly but he jerked it away. Instantly, several long, very, _very_ sharp implements of disembowelment were pointed toward him, in the hands of very capable shinobi. He rolled his eyes and snorted slightly, "I walked all the way and made absolutely no effort to harm any of you, and believe me, I could have," one of the ANBU shifted slightly, but otherwise, Sasuke's blatant pretention was met with a stony silence, "I'm here to return to the village. I would do nothing to jeopardize that. You don't need to touch me to escort me." The ANBU looked toward Sakura, who seemed slightly amused. She waved her hand, and the weapons disappeared.

"You're right," she said, approaching him, "They don't need to touch you. But," she placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt a tingling and suddenly, his chakra was out of reach, "I'll need to ensure that you can't harm the Hokage once I take you there." His surprise must have shown on his face; he could practically feel the smugness radiating from her, "I've learned a lot since you left," she said in explanation. The pinkette waved a hand, "You're dismissed," she said, "I'll take him myself." The ANBU obeyed instantly, and Sasuke briefly wondered how she commmanded so much respect. She jerked her covered head toward the gates, and they both began moving in what looked like a nonchalant walk. At four in the morning. There was silence for several moments, during which Sasuke's mind went into overdrive. '_Where is he?'_ was the thought that seemed to be foremost on his mind. Sakura seemed to notice and turned her head slightly, viewing him from the corners of her eyes. She surveyed him for a few moments longer before asking, "Why did you come back, Sasuke?" Sasuke was slightly startled at the coldness in the inquiry, but ignored it in favor of contemplating an answer. There was silence for a few moments, before:

"I've been without the sun for far too long," he replied, a wry smile distorting his pale features.

"Good answer," Sakura replied.

_**Boy I hear you, in my dreams.**_

A blonde head was bent downward, over a document, the man clearly engulfed in his perusal of the document. There was a sudden flurry of sound when the man dropped the document onto a pile and straightened them out.

"I'll finish these tomorrow," he muttered quietly.

"It _is_ tomorrow, gaki," a voice said. Naruto looked up from the papers, puttng on a pout at the woman in from of him. The woman chuckled slightly, surveying him with amber eyes glowing with mirth, "I told you it was a boring job."

"Shut up, baa-chan," Naruto snapped. He looked at the clock on the wall, barely concealing a groan of anger at the time. It came out as a a light growl, earning another chuckle from Tsunade, "The council wanted these documents read and approved by today. I had to do this."

"Naruto," Tsunade said sharply. The man looked up, surprised by her sudden change in tone, "Your most important job is the protection of this village. How can you do that if you can't even stand from fatigue?" Naruto had no reply. He merely frowned slightly and began putting out the candles in his work area. He hated the flourescent lights that the building held. Tsunade continued when it was clear he had no response, "This is just the council testing your mettle. They'll back off if you show them they can't control you."

"You already told me that, baa-chan," was the quiet reply. Tsunade sighed.

"Go to bed, Naruto," she said, and turned to leave, murmuring a 'goodnight' as she closed the door. Naruto returned the phrase and moved to blow out the last candle, leaving him shrouded only in the light of the moon.

_**I feel your whisper, across the sea.**_

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed as he stared at the night sky. He chuckled dryly, "I can't believe I still miss that bastard."

_**I keep you with me, in my heart.**_

There was a knock at the door to his office. He quirked an eyebrow, clutching a kunai beneath his cloak, just in case, before saying, "Enter."

An ANBU entered, one he recognized as Neji, "There is someone here to see you, Hokage-sama."

"At four in the morning?" Naruto asked, glancing at the clock and surreptitiously replaced his kunai into his weapon's pouch. Neji shrugged. Naruto sighed, saying, "Send them in." Neji nodded and turned, exiting the room. Naruto turned to stare out the window while he waited. He sighed again, "I guess he really isn't coming back," he muttered softly.

_**You make it easier when life gets hard.**_

When Sasuke walked into the office, he had to fight every natural urge to drop his jaw. Naruto was standing in the window, the moonlight the only source of illumination. Sasuke's pupils dilated and he had to fight off a nosebleed. The man looked phenomenal. Bathed in the bright light of the full moon, the man seemed to glow, his hair like a halo above his head. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, his white jacket resting on the back of his chair. Sasuke could see the muscle taut on his back and had a brief mental image of his own hands clawing at the smooth expanse while his legs wrapped around - he cut that thought short with a shake of his head, feeling very disgruntled. Sakura noticed his reaction and he could feel the shit-eating grin from his stance a few feet away.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said. Naruto recognized her voice and shook his head as her turned.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sakura-chan? Don't call me tha-" but the final 't' never came as he locked eyes with the man that had haunted his dreams for years. Naruto had not the control Sasuke had, apparently, as his jaw slipped and dropped almost to the floor. Sakura smirked beneath her mask.

"Well, I guess my job's done. Ja, Hokage-sama," she gave a salute and disappeared in a whirl of sakura petals. The office was left in a heavy silence; Sasuke had no idea what to make of the way Naruto was staring at him. Naruto hadn't moved or spoken in several minutes, not even acknowledging Sakura's departure. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of Sasuke, their faces barely six inches apart. Depthless blue eyes peered into obsidian orbs, neither men daring to speak. Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes for any sign of emotion; anger, sadness, annoyance...happiness, but could find none. And then, Naruto took a step back and turned aroud, speaking as he moved.

"Why are you here, Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, his voice cold and uncaring. Sasuke nearly flinched. He cleared his throat and stood up straight before replying.

"I wish to rejoin Konoha," was the brisk reply. Naruto raised his head slightly.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" he asked. Sasuke growled.

"Dobe, you know me, you know you can trust-" and suddenly, he had a faceful of very angry blonde.

"Trust you? I trusted you once teme, we all trusted you, and you stabbed us in the back! I _don't _know you, not anymore! You were my best friend, the man I-" but the end of that sentence never came, even when Sasuke looked up, wildly searching the eyes of his most precious person. He registered somewhere in his elated panic that Naruto had grown to about three inches taller than him.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_

"The man you what dobe?" he asked, trying to keep his voice in check.

_**lucky to have been where I have been,**_

Naruto did not reply. He walked back to his desk, rifling through the pile of documents, before pulling one out and beginning to complete it, "You may return to this village," he said, eyes not leaving the paper, "but there will be repercussions for your defect to Sound. You will be stripped of your shinobi status for one year, during which time your chakra will be completely sealed. You will remain within the confines of your house for that year, and will be allowed one hour of training twice a week."

_**lucky to be coming home again.**_

"After that time, you will be reinstated as a genin and restricted to D-rank missions until the council decides you are trustworthy enough to take the Chuunin exams. Is this punishment understood and accepted?" Naruto looked up, pinning Sasuke with his cerulean gaze. Sasuke managed to nod, thoughts still on the previous comment.

"Good," said Naruto. He stood up and walked toward the door, preparing to have an ANBU escort Sasuke to his home, when he found his path blocked by the very man he was trying to avoid.

"The man you what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, close enough that his warm breath passed lightly across Naruto's bottom jaw, making him shiver slightly.

_**Lucky I'm in love in every way,**_

"Move, Sasuke," Naruto said, attempting to push the man out of the way. Sasuke, however, refused to budge.

"The man you what, dobe?" he echoed.

_**lucky to have stayed where I have stayed,**_

"Shut UP, teme!" Naruto snapped, trying to move away, but finding it impossible due to the death grip Sasuke had placed on his shoulders.

"Ask me why I came back," Sasuke said softly.

_**Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

"Sasuke," Naruto started, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Ask me, Naruto," he said. Naruto looked at him helplessly.

_**They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this.**_

"Why did you come back, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, voice slightly husky. Sasuke shocked Naruto into a stupor when he responded, a genuine smile lighting up his pale features.

"I fell in love with the sun," he replied, "and made a huge mistake when I left it. It took me a while to figure it out, though. Sorry I'm late." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, expression unreadable, though Sasuke could tell: Naruto knew exactly what he meant.

_**Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss.**_

"What the fuck are you talking about, teme?" Naruto said suddenly, his back to Sasuke, "You never left the sun." Sasuke looked confused, "You may have been hiding, but..."

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will.**_

Naruto turned back to face Sasuke, a small, yet breathtaking smile on his face, "The sun is always there, ready whenever you are. And it looks like you're finally, _finally_ ready."

Sasuke smirked, trying to hold in his relief. All he could manage to say without giving up his facade was, "Dobe." That was all it took before Naruto walked over to him and, surprisingly punched him hard in the face. Sasuke was so stunned he didn't even bother standing after registering the fact that he had fallen. He felt himself hoisted off the ground and enveloped by a pair of strong arms. He glared into a pair of innocent blue eyes and opened his mouth in indignance, but was interrupted, "What?" Naruto asked, "You can't leave the sun for so long and expect not to get burned." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to move away, only to find himself held firmly in place.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_

"Dobe?" he questioned. The grip only tightened.

_**lucky to have been where I have been,**_

"He'll be with you in a minute," came the muffled reply.

_**lucky to be coming home again.**_

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, before returning the embrace, inahling the citrusy scent that only Naruto possessed.

_**Lucky we're in love in every way,**_

Naruto pulled back after several minutes, surveying the angry red mark on Sasuke's face with a slight frown, "That's gonna leave a bruise," he commented, earning a harsh slap on the shoulder from Sasuke. He laughed slightly, the laughter quickly fading, replaced with a strangely awkward silence. Naruto's eyes hardened again, "Serves you right for leaving," he said.

_**lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,**_

"But," Naruto said, "I suppose you deserve something for coming back..." he leaned to Sasuke, and Sasuke felt a jolt of electricity at every point their bodies made contact, trying to remember how to breathe when they were finally flush against each other. Naruto's lips were a hair's breadth away from Sasuke's when he asked, "How 'bout ramen? My treat."

_**lucky to be coming home someday.**_

Sasuke took a moment to register what had been said, before his brow furrowed and he opened his mouth, fully prepared to show Naruto why exactly the Uchiha had been so feared. He found it impossible, however, his lips suddenly otherwise occupied. By what he couldn't be sure, because he was certain that Naruto wasn't kissing him. When a wet appendage dove into his still open mouth and he was pressed roughly up against the wall, all coherent thought went straight out the window. He wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders and sank into the warmth that seemed to engulf him. It seemed like forever until they finally parted, both panting slightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and had to quickly avert his eyes; the sight of the flushed, panting blonde was sending his blood in the complete wrong direction.

"That's for coming back," Naruto whispered, and the two men locked eyes, and all the emotions both had kept in for nearly a decade were there, readily available for the perusal of the other. They stared at each other for a few moments longer, before Naruto pulled away. Sasuke almost whimpered at the loss of warmth, "There's more of that once you serve your time, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes snapped up, fear engulfing him. A year without Naruto? How could he...? "Don't worry," Naruto said, squashing his worries before he could even think them, "I'll wait. For some reason, you bring out worlds of patience in me." Sasuke nodded, eyes downcast, still looking slightly worried and upset. As much as Sasuke can, anyway. Naruto smiled lightly and walked over to the man, cupping his jaw and lifting his face upward. He placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's slightly chapped lips, marveling in the feeling, "I've waited long enough for this, Sasuke," he said, their lips stll touching so Naruto's words were on Sasuke's lips as well as his own, "I'm not gonna give it up now." Sasuke smiled slightly, sensing the determination in those words. He nodded to Naruto, who nodded back and left, going to retrieve an ANBU guard. Sasuke waited patiently, knowing that this year would be the longest of his life.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

_**And so I'm sailing, through the sea,**_

Sasuke smiled as he felt the ANBU release the seal placed on his chakra and remove the handcuffs. He flexed his wrists, glad to be rid of those atrocious things, even if they only were for a few minutes.

"Come on, Uchiha," Neji said, "Hokage-sama wants to see you." Sasuke smirked. Of course he did.

_**to an island, where we'll meet.**_

Sasuke was escorted to the office by an aggravated Hyuuga. Sasuke wondered if his bad attitude was connected to Ino's. She had been very blunt with his examination this morning, and it was common knowledge, even to the secluded, that the two were a bit of an item. Sasukes musings were cut short, however, when the door opened to reveal the object of his very graphic dreams for the past year. He almost choked on nothing when he took in the changes over the past year. His hair had grown longer, still that same golden. His shoulders seemed to have broadened, but perhaps that was just Sasuke's sex-deprived imagination. He actually forgot how to breathe when the man looked up and he was caught in that gaze filled with unspoken happiness.

_**You'll hear music fill the air,**_

"Congratulations, Sasuke," Naruto said after Neji left. Naruto held out a hiate-ate of the village, with a single scratch running through the emblem on the front, "You're a Konoha shinobi again." Sasuke nodded and inclined his head, allowing Naruto to tie the fabric to his forehead.

_**I'll put a flower in your hair.**_

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said, bowing.

_**Though the breezes, through the trees,**_

Naruto smiled at him, "Hokage-sama?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked.

_**move so pretty, you're all I see.**_

"You're right, dobe, 'sama' doesn't really suit you," he said. Sasuke nearly laughed at the pout that overtook Naruto's handsome features.

_**As the world keeps spinning 'round,**_

"But I still love you," he added, and Naruto's face lit up.

_**you hold me right here, right now.**_

Naruto covered the distace between them in a single stride, embracing Sasuke and clutching him tightly.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_

They stayed that way for a few moments before Naruto pulled away, and leaned in to claim Sasuke's lips.

_**lucky to have been where I have been,**_

Sasuke's eyes slid shut, relishing in the feeling of being kissed so fiercely.

_**lucky to be coming home again.**_

_**  
**_"It's been a long year, teme," Naruto said, slipping words in between the gentle nips at Sasuke's neck, "A long, _celibate_ year."

"You're not suggesting we do it in your office, are you dobe?" Sasuke asked, gasping lightly at the electric sensations created by the feel of Naruto's slick tongue on his heated skin. Naruto paused in his ministrations to look Sasuke in the eye, causing Sasuke to blush at the intense perusal.

_**Lucky we're in love in every way,**_

"Do you still love me?" he asked. Sasuke looked surprised.

_**lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,**_

"Always," Sasuke replied. Naruto looked surprised at the sudden ferocity, but then smiled.

"I thnk it'll be okay," Naruto said. Suddenly, Sasuke found himself on the floor at the center of the office, his thought processes interrupted constantly by the tongue that now found its way _under_ his clothes.

_**Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

Naruto paused and pulled back, and Sasuke nearly activated his Sharingan at the loss of sensation.

"I love you," Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked shocked, "And you love me," Sasuke nodded when Naruto looked at him for confirmation. Naruto gave a dopey grin, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back when Naruto said:

"I'm so fucking lucky."


End file.
